Masira
|bounty = 23,000,000 }} is the head of a simian salvage operation near Jaya Island. His older brother is Shoujou and both of them are members of the Saruyama Alliance. Appearance Masira is a human with ape-like features, he wears an orange-yellow jumpsuit, and also has headphones and goggles. What makes him interesting is he apparently has a tail, although sometimes it cannot be seen. An example of when it clearly can be seen is when Bellamy first tackles him from behind, during the Bellamy Pirates vs. Saruyama Alliance fight, or when he is carrying wood to fix the Going Merry. As the brother of Shoujou, he is confirmed to be human. After the timeskip he no longer wears the jumpsuit, but has a shirt with the same design on the front. Other than this he looks the same as before. Personality Masira often acts very serious and yet is very silly in reality. He is easily angered notably most of all by the idea of someone stealing his salvage operations,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 221 and Episode 148, Mashira is angry the Straw Hats are trying to steal his treasures. yet at the same time is easily flattered if someone calls him a monkey. He is easily won over with friendship along with his brother when the Straw Hats appear at their home on Jaya Island. Like his brother, he is protective of Cricket who they have come to know as a father figure. He and his fellow Alliance members displayed a amazing spirit to get back up and continue their modifications to the Going Merry after Bellamy's attacks. On their last encounter with the Straw Hats, all sides left on good terms. Abilities and Powers Masira is immensely strong, and has amazing lung capacity as he was able to blow up a giant balloon in nearly a single breath. He is also an excellent diver. Attacks * : Masira winds up and delivers a punch powerful enough to fend off a giant eel. History Past He and his brother showed up to help Montblanc Cricket find the Lost City of Gold some five or six years ago after reading the tale of Noland in King of Liars, Noland. Jaya arc He comes into the story during the Jaya arc after a huge ship fell from the sky and into the ocean, and it is here where he first meets the Straw Hats. But a sea monster and "giants" appearing in the ocean interrupting them. Somehow as the Straw Hats attempt to escape he winds up on the Going Merry and is quickly kicked off, literally.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 221 and Episode 145, The sea monsters. After the Straw Hats meet Cricket, Masira and Shoujou (whom they run into a while later) act a bit more friendly towards them and help modify the Going Merry so it can travel to Skypiea. When Luffy successfully rang the bell, it brought the Alliances' dream to fruition, and proved that Skypiea does exist to them. Masira and Shoujou then follow Cricket to pursue their next dream. Two Years Later After the timeskip, the Saruyama Alliance is seen on an adventure, in search of the island of dreams Nakrowa. Major Battles * Masira, Shoujou and Montblanc Cricket vs. Bellamy and Sarkies Merchandise He featured alongside Tony Tony Chopper in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Cellphone strap series. Songs * Saru Agari Salvage Translation Issues His name is another way of saying monkey in Japanese. Trivia * He is the first of the Saruyama Alliance to meet the Straw Hats. * It is unknown if his tail is real or fake. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Saruyama Alliance Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Grand Line Characters